The Valentine's day chocolates
by LovingRainbow
Summary: Akane bakes chocolates and is sad because Ranma might not eat it. But, when she sees a note which Ranma wrote, appreciating her chocolates, she is surprised as well as happy. Read this small fluff of the cute couple. Reviews are accepted.


"Please accept these chocolates, Ranma!" With a red blush and a soft voice, Akane Tendo spoke those words, then sighed and shook her head. "No this is no good! I have been practicing since 6'o clock and I can't get a better way. No no good!"

* * *

It was 14th February, that is Valentine's day. Each and every girl of Akane's school had given a chocolate to the guy they like and were praised as well. And not chocolates bought from shops; homemade chocolates. Akane could do nothing but watch with a sad and irritated look as the guys and girls went away hand in hand with each other. Her eyes were then fixed at the gluttony boy beside her, wolfing down his food like a dog starved for fourteen years! She sighed. He was really insensitive, wasn't he? Then, she asked him, "Ranma, don't you want a chocolate from a beautiful girl?"

"Well." Replied the male-female. "I do. Shampoo said, she will bake a chocolate cake for me."

Oh the word Shampoo! That Chinese amazon was a pest for her. No matter what the time, Shampoo came in and out of Akane's house like a shameless person, and flirted with Ranma wherever she met him. And, as if it wasn't enough, Ranma said 'almost nothing' to her!

Shampoo was cute, not a lie, but was irritating and sadistic. And then, she always has three or four tricks up her sleeve to embarrass Akane Tendo. The blue haired girl sighed. No good.

"And, I think, Ukyo was talking about something like a 'chocolate pancake'." Said Ranma suddenly. Akane narrowed her eyes. Chocolate pancake?!

Ukyo Kuonji was an excellent pancake chef, and also one of the fiancee's of Ranma. Beautiful and hard working, she was a good match for a guy who would allow her to cook pancakes every single day. Sometimes Akane wondered, does Ukyo know how to cook other things? And if she does, why not leave pancakes for a while and open a 'variety food shop'?! Humph! And what was the meaning of a chocolate pancake anyway?

Suddenly with a gush of black roses came with a laughing tornado inside the classroom. Everyone was surprised by the black petals. Then everyone saw, that it was a girl wearing a green leotard with a ribbon on the palms. "Ha ha ha." A cruel showy smile was heard. Ranma popped his head up from his lunch box. "Who is it?" He asked. Akane sighed. "Who else? Kuno's darling sister. Kodachi."

"My love potato!" Ranma heard a showy call from the teacher's table. "KODACHI!" He shouted. Upsetting his lunch box, he got up to go, but was stopped by Kodachi's ribbon. "Ranma!" She said, running to him, and hugging him, and rubbing her cheek with his." Akane watched them with a disgusted look. "~Oh Kodachi!~" she said to herself.

"My love pineapple, today is saint Valentines day. I am so happy. I have made these chocolates just for you. I hope you will accept this present from your darling Kodachi." She said with a smile. "When did you become my darling?!" Shouted Ranma. But, she shoved her box of chocolates in his hands, and then said, "I hope you enjoy this, my apple pie."

Then walking in a superior manner, Kodachi went near Akane and asked, "Have you given anything to Ranma for St. Valentines day?"

Akane gave a disgusted look and said, "Well, I don't want to waste my cooking skills behind that idiot."

Kodachi laughed again. Well the taunting laugh if that idiot had driven Akane into baking chocolates, and she finally did!

* * *

"OH NO GOOOOD! Screamed Akane. Then keeping the dish on her desk she said, " I must go for a bath. I don't want thoughts of that idiot keeping me busy every time! Humph!"

* * *

The clock showed 9 pm when she entered the warm bath tub, the warm water caressing her tired body. The bubbles of the soap calmed her down. Maybe she was working too much. Who knows, Ranma might accept her gift without any refusal!

Yes. Who knows! But he might not like it either!

* * *

Drying her short black hair with the towel, she advanced towards the room with the night dress on her. She was sleepy. She will give the chocolates to him next time.

As she entered her room, she noticed no chocolates on her plates, which she had left on her desk! "Whaa?!" She said, as she went there. No chocolates.

She fumed, as tears appeared on her face. Suddenly her eyes fell on the note beside the dish. She picked it up and read.

"Akane, the chocolates were better than all of the chocolates of Shampoo and Ukyo. Yes. Not lying. Kodachi's chocolates had sleeping powder. Glad didn't eat it, a dog did, and slept just then. Your ones are the best. I am waiting for more. Don't disappoint me."

The tears vanished. Such a kind note! She was surprised. Ranma couldn't have written it! But, it was Ranma's handwriting! She smiled a bit. Oh Ranma!

* * *

Up on the terrace, a pigtailed boy was suffering from stomach ache. Oh. Those disgusting chocolates are going to keep him busy at the toilet for quite a long time.

* * *

Well, happy Valentines to any boy who reads this fanfic (I know its not valentines day). And don't imitate the above feat if your Girlfriend also bakes horrible chocolates. You might die. My warning is given.

Thank you for reading. I don't own it. Well, Rumiko San does. And, reviews are appreciated and welcomed. Critics are also.


End file.
